El amor en tres olores
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: La Amortenia de Scorpius tenía tres olores característicos. Tres olores, que estaban relacionados en tres momentos de su relación con Albus. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". (3/3)
1. Bosque

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".<em>**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a la <strong>Familia Friki<strong>, pero en especial a **James Sirius Friki**, mi fantástico tío, que ya no intenta convertirme en su príncipe y me ha enganchado el amor por esta pareja, a mi madre, **Leonor Charon Friki**, y a mi hermanita, **VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bosque (o cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba)<strong>

Aquella tarde del primer viernes de ese curso, los alumnos de sexto del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que cursarían el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, el siguiente curso, se congregaron alrededor de un enorme caldero.

—Y esto, es el filtro de amor más poderoso del mundo; también conocido como Amortenia —explicaba el profesor Slughorn.

Scorpius Malfoy observó como la poción emitía una serie de espirales, y desprendía cierto olor, que el chico no podía distinguir para si mismo, desde esa distancia.

—Para cada persona, la Amortenia desprende tres olores característicos —explicó el profesor que intentaba ser una morsa. Scorpius prestó atención, aunque quizás tuvo algo que ver el codazo que le dio Rose Weasley, su mejor amiga—. Ahora, quiero que todos formen una fila, y uno a uno, se acerquen a la poción, y la huelan. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás descubran algo interesante.

Así que todos los estudiantes, formaron una fila. Scorpius se puso detrás de su novio. Albus simplemente se acercó un poco más a él, rozando su trasero con la entrepierna de Scorpius. El rubio se quejó, y no tuvo que mirar al moreno, para saber que estaba sonriendo con total descaro.

La fila se fue acortando, hasta que llegó el turno del heredero de los Malfoy. El rubio se inclinó sobre le caldero, y aspiró los humos espirales del filtro. Slughorn lo alejó a los pocos segundos, como había hecho con el resto. Scorpius debía de suponer que para que nadie se enganchase... los filtros de amor podían ser peores que las drogas.

Durante los escasos segundos que olió la Amortenia, Scorpius sintió tres olores, bosque, eucalipto y manzanilla.

Scorpius regresó a su sitio, junto a Albus, meditando sobre esos olores. ¿Por qué esos tres? Él no tenía dudas de que se refería a su novio, pero... ¿por qué esos olores? ¿Por qué bosque, eucalipto y manzanilla? ¿Por qué no chocolate, manzana o ajo?

Scorpius suspiró. Lo mejor es que analizara esos tres olores separados, intentando buscar una conexión con sus sentimientos por Albus.

Empezando por el primer olor que había olido: **bosque.**

_Solté un gruñido, mientras apretaba el paso, para dar alcance a Albus, a la vez que trataba de no tropezarme con ninguna raíz de ese puñetero bosque. ¿A quién cojones se le ocurría venir a un sitio, que se llamaba Bosque prohibido, en plena noche? Pues a Albus. Y todo por culpa de una apuesta con su hermano..._

_Me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol, y a punto estuve de caerme de boca contra el suelo. Refunfuñando, bajé un poco más la varita, para poder ver mejor por dónde iba. Ese bosque, ya era oscuro y tenebroso de noche por si solo. Si le añadías, a que esa noche, el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes negras, pues ya te podrías imaginar que en ese bosque no se veía tres en un burro... o raíz de dos metros de grosor, enfrenté tuyo. Cualquiera de las dos expresiones, sirve._

_—¡Albus! —exclamé. Ni caso—. ¡Albus, detente!_

_—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mi amigo... sin detenerse, ni girarse. ¡Eso es amistad!_

_—¿Por qué no volvemos? —le propuse—. Se va a poner a llover de un momento a otro._

_—Solo será un momento, Scorpius —replicó Albus—. Le sacamos la foto al estúpido dibujo de James, que ha hecho esta tarde, y nos volvemos. Total, ¿cuánto tardaremos? No más de diez minutos. James no ha hecho el dibujo en el quinto pino._

_Gruñí, pero no dije nada. Por fortuna, la roca del "gran arte" de James Potter, no es que quedase muy lejos de donde nos hallábamos. Era un simple círculo. Y ni siquiera estaba perfecto._

_—El arte no es una de las mayores virtudes de James —explicó Albus. Aunque no hiciese falta, en realidad._

_Descubrí que, la única razón por la cual Albus me había pedido que fuese a ayudarle, era para que le hiciese luz para la fotografía. Espero cobrar las horas extras._

_—¿Nos volvemos ya? Antes de que la lluvia nos..._

_Empezó una cosa, que era puñeteramente típica. Empezó a llover. Así que Albus y yo tuvimos que refugiarnos en la cueva más cercana que hallamos. Por fortuna, esa zona parecía estar plagada de ellas... y seguramente, la mayoría estarían ocupadas por animales mortalmente peligrosos._

_Ambos nos sentamos al final de la cueva, acurrucándonos para mantener el calor._

_—Lo siento —murmuró Albus, tras un par de minutos en silencio—. Me advertiste sobre esto, y..._

_—No importa —dije—. Estoy acostumbrado a que no me hagas ni puto caso nunca._

_Albus me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, pero pude ver, gracias a la luz de la varita, como esbozaba una sonrisa. Entonces bostezó._

_—No creo que vaya a parar pronto —dijo, mirando afuera—. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí esta noche... —conjuró unas llamas azules, que se quedaron bailando sobre un montón de hojas secas, estratégicamente colocadas—. Creo que esto servirá para calentarnos... o para morir abrasados._

_—Cuanto positivismo —murmuré, rodando los ojos. Albus simplemente se apoyó en mí—. Em... ¿Al?_

_—Quiero dormir —protestó Albus como un niño pequeño._

_Sonreí. No podía enfadarme con él. Bajé la cabeza, y enterré el rostro en el cabello oscuro de Albus. Esperé que él se quejase, o algo así. Pero se había quedado dormido._

_Aspiré el aroma de Al, y me di cuenta de que el olor a bosque se le había adherido como una segunda piel. Fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de un detalle sin importancia... ¡estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo!_

Scorpius sonrió ante el recuerdo de su excursión al bosque. Hagrid los había hallado cerca del amanecer, alertado por James, quién, gracias al mapa del merodeador, se había dado cuenta de que no estaban en la sala común de Slytherin. Hagrid no los castigo. Solo les "sugirió" que le ayudasen con ciertos asuntos.

_Bosque, cuando me di cuenta de que amaba a Albus._

Ya podía tachar bosque de su lista.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente, <strong>

**primer capítulo de este Three-shot, con una de mis parejas favoritas, Albus/Scorpius.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. Eucalipto

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".<em>**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a la <strong>Familia Friki.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eucalipto (o cómo se le declaró... o al menos algo parecido)<strong>

Por desgracia, o así lo consideraba Scorpius, no pudo seguir pensando mucho en sus olores de Amortenia, ya que Slughorn los emparejo por parejas. Por supuesto, Scorpius y Albus se pusieron juntos, empezando su poción, el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

En un momento determinado, Scorpius se acercó disimuladamente a Albus, aspirando el aroma que su novio desprendía.

—¿Me estás oliendo? —le preguntó Albus, con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión en su rostro. Scorpius se sonrojo.

—Yo... esto —tartamudeó Scorpius, con cierto aire de vacilación.

Albus simplemente sonrió, con cierto aire de diversión y malicia.

—Puedes olerme todo lo que quieras —le murmuró al oído con cierta lujuria en su voz—. Pero esperate a que estemos a solas... así no sólo tendrás que olerme. También podrás tocar, besar, lamer y morder lo que tú quieras, Scor.

Las piernas de Scorpius temblaron ante el tono de su novio. Costaba creer que, al principio de la relación, hacia ya un año, Albus era el más tímido de los dos. Se apartó ligeramente, y escaneo la sala. Nadie, a excepción de dos personas, se había dado cuenta del intercambio entre la joven pareja. Scorpius les dirigió una mirada a Rose y Alyson Nott, la prima de Scorpius, quienes simplemente ignoraron al rubio, susurrando por lo bajo.

_Tiene gracia _pensó Scorpius. _Albus y yo somos novios. Y mi prima, y la prima de Albus, son novias... Que vueltas da la vida._

Casi al final de la clase, Slughorn empezó a pasear por la clase, evaluando las pociones. Aquello permitió que Scorpius pudiese dedicarse un poco mejor a lo que estaba pensando antes, al principio de la clase. Los olores de su Amortenia.

Había llegado el momento de pensar en su segundo olor: **eucalipto.**

_Me sentía nervioso. Más nervioso de lo que había estado desde el día de mi selección, hacía cuatro años. Hoy, iba a casa de los Potter, ha pasar dos semanas con ellos. Eso no sería un problema, sino fuese por un pequeño detalle. Y era que... ¡estaba jodidamente enamorado de Albus!_

_Desde que lo había descubierto, en tercero, me había resultado muy difícil estar cerca de Albus, sin tocarlo ni besarlo. En cuarto, la cosa se había complicado con las hormonas. Casi no podía ver la sonrisa de Albus, sin querer bajarle los pantalones delante de todos._

_Rose y Alyson lo habían descubierto en cuarto, o sea, el curso anterior, lo que sentía por su moreno amigo. Tal vez fuese por cómo me quedaba mirando a Albus. En cualquier caso, Rose y Alyson lo habían descubierto, y me habían amenazado con darle veritaserum en la hora de la cena, sino me declaraba a Albus antes de que empezase el quinto año._

_Sin presiones, vamos._

_Así que, me despedí de mis padres, antes de meterme en la Red flu, y viajar hasta la casa de los Potter, en Londres. Notaba a mi padre algo tenso, pero supongo que era al hecho de que fuese a casa de los Potter._

_Tras viajar por la Red flu, lo cual no recomiendo que hagáis si habéis comido mucho para desayunar. Tras dar vueltas alrededor de llamas verdes (lo cuál es bueno en invierno, pero insoportable en verano), salí a la sala de hogar de los Potter. Lo primero que sentí, al llegar, fue un fuerte abrazo._

_—¡Escorpión! —exclamó James._

_—¡Perro! —dije yo, divertido. Al contrario de lo que muchos creía, James y yo nos llevábamos bien. Él solía llamarme "Escorpión" y yo "Perro".*_

_—Déjalo, James, que vas a ahogar al pobre Scorpius —dijo una voz femenina. Sentí que James era apartado y fui abrazado de nuevo, esta vez por unos brazos más delicados, pero que igualmente daban fuertes abrazos—. Me alegro de verte, Scorpius —dijo Lily._

_—Pues tú también lo vas a ahogar, Lilu —comentó una nueva voz, muy conocida para mí._

_Levanté la vista, y mis ojos grises se toparon con los verdes de Albus, quién sonreía con su sonrisa habitual. Esa sonrisa que parecía decir _violame. _Me sonrojé un poco._

_Albus se acercó a mí, y me dio un abrazo, algo rápido para mi gusto._

_—Vamos, ven, Scor —me dijo—. Te llevaré las cosas hasta mi habitación, y luego iremos a la piscina..._

_Seguí a Albus hasta su dormitorio, ubicado en la segunda planta, justo delante de la habitación de James. Justo cuando Albus se disponía a abrir la puerta, dos pares de manos agarraron mis brazos._

_—Mejor quédate aquí —me dijo James, serio._

_—Haznos caso —añadió Lily, quién también lucía seria. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Albus tiene instrumentos de tortura en su habitación, o algo parecido?_

_—Sólo quiero ver la habitación de Al —les dije, liberándome de ellos._

_Nada más entrar, deseé haber escuchado a los hermanos de mi mejor amigo. Lo primero que me recibió, fue un fuerte olor, que me despejó las fosas nasales._

_—¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿A qué huele?_

_—Es eucalipto —me respondió Albus, señalando una pequeña planta que estaba en su ventana—. Me encanta su olor... —Eso ya lo había notado, por la forma en que inspiraba Albus. Yo, por mi parte, me estaba empezando a marear. Él se dio cuenta, ya que abrió la ventana—. Lo siento. Sé que marea algo, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado._

_Una vez que el olor se fue, o al menos se dispersó algo, contemplé mejor la habitación de Albus. Era pequeña, comparada con la mía de la mansión, pero espaciosa, por la poca cantidad de muebles que tenía. Dos camas (supuse que normalmente había sólo una), un armario, un escritorio de madera, con un extraño aparto (un ordenador), el baúl de Albus, a los pies de una de las camas, y por último, una percha, que suponía que era dónde solía colocarse _Niké,** _l__a lechuza de Albus. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde suave, y varios adornos verdes y plateados, como banderas, estaban colgados de ellas._

_Albus y yo empezamos a ordenar mis cosas, antes de ponernos los bañadores, y bajar a la piscina. Justo cuando Albus se disponía a abrir la puerta, lo detuve._

_—Esto... espera un momento, Albus —le pedí, sintiéndome que mi corazón se aceleraba. Iba ha hacerlo, no había vuelta atrás._

_—¿Sucede algo, Scorpius? —preguntó Albus. Suspiré._

_—Te quiero, Albus —le respondió. ¿Había mencionado que la sutileza no era lo mío? _

_—Yo también te quiero —respondió mi amigo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Albus se acercó a mí, y me abrazó. Aspiré su aroma. El eucalipto entró por mis fosas nasales—Eres mi mejor amigo, Scorpius._

_Y la alegría que había sentido, se fue. Albus solo me quería como un amigo. Sin embargo, no me enoje, ni me entristecí. Al fin y al cabo, así era Albus, distraído hasta la médula en los temas amorosos._

La campana sonó, sacando a Scorpius de su ensoñación.

_Eucalipto, cuando me declaré a Albus._

Ya podía eliminar eucalipto de su lista.

* * *

><p><strong>*: El segundo nombre de James es Sirius, que recibe el nombre de la constelación <em>Sirius. <em>Pero, aparte, Sirius es el nombre del perro de caza del cazador Orión, en la mitología griega. De ahí, la broma de Scorpius.**

****: El nombre de la lechuza de Albus, viene del nombre de la diosa griega de la victoria, Νίκη.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**segundo capítulo del Three-shot, con el olor a eucalipto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	3. Manzanilla

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso (sí, todo), es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dedicado a toda la <strong>Familia Friki<strong>, y en especial a mi nueva prima **zurdas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanilla (o cómo fue su primer beso)<strong>

Scorpius reprimió un gemido. Sintió como Albus sonreía con descaro, mientras sus dientes se apretaban con suavidad en el cuello del rubio, dejando una marca en él. Acto seguido, tras haber dejado la marca, pasó su lengua en dicho lugar, arrancando otro suspiro de Scorpius. Albus trazó un camino de pequeños besos, desde el cuello de su novio, hasta el mentón, y de allí, a los labios.

Scorpius mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Albus, queriendo introducir su lengua dentro. En cuanto lo hizo, ambas lenguas empezaron a moverse en sincronía, con movimientos que ambas conocían muy bien.

Scorpius, aún besando a Albus, fue descendiendo hacía abajo, hacía los pantalones oscuros de Albus, que tapaban lo que tanto ansiaba ver Scorpius. Pero, antes de que el rubio pudiese liberar aquel tesoro que tanto ansiaba, un carraspeó hizo que ambos se separasen.

Rose y Alyson estaban en la puerta, apoyadas en el marco. Ambas miraban a los chicos fijamente.

—Debéis de tener más cuidado —comentó Rose.

—Recordad que sólo nosotras, sabemos que sois pareja —añadió Alyson.

—Sí —dijo Scorpius, mientras Albus se apartaba de encima, y se arreglaba los pantalones.

A pesar de que la sociedad mágica había avanzado esos últimos años, con el tema de la pureza de sangre; no lo había hecho con otro tema, el de la homosexualidad. Para la mayoría de los magos y brujas del mundo mágico, ver a dos chicos o a dos chicas besarse, era simplemente asqueroso. Por esa razón, Scorpius y Rose fingían que eran pareja, lo mismo que Albus y Alyson.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación, y se sentaron en la cama. Scorpius y Albus se acomodaron mejor en ella, sentándose al estilo indio.

—Me he dado cuenta de una cosa —dijo Alyson de golpe—. Nunca nos dijisteis como os habíais echo novios, vosotros dos.

—Fácil —respondió Albus—. Lo besé, y ya.

—Gran explicación —dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Manzanilla —comentó Scorpius, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Manzanilla? —preguntaron los otros tres, confusos.

—Sí —asintió Scorpius con la cabeza, pensando en el último olor de su Amortenia—. **Manzanilla.**

_Metí las manos en los bolsillos, mientras apretaba el paso por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras. Puede que ser prefecto fuese un gran honor. Pero, hacer patrullas, en pleno noviembre por la noche, y con una tormenta fuera, era simplemente asqueroso._

_Tenía los huesos entumecidos por el frío, y lo único que quería era llegar a la sala común, sentarme en un sillón cerca del fuego, y envolverme en el cálido calor que desprendían las llamas. No había nada mejor._

_Nada más entrar en la sala común, me fui a la chimenea. Cómo sospeché, ya había gente allí. Pero por suerte, Albus me había guardado un sitio. ¿Ya había dicho que no había nada mejor que estar sentado junto a una chimenea encendida? Pues eso no era cierto. No había nada mejor que estar sentado junto a una chimenea encendida, en compañía de Albus._

_Me senté junto a mi amigo, que estaba leyendo un libro, y bebiendo un líquido cálido de una taza verde oscura._

_—¿Qué estás leyendo? —le pregunté, al ver como Albus estaba demasiado absorto en la lectura, como para hablar conmigo._

_—_El trono de fuego _—respondió Albus, sin apartar la mirada del libro. De vez en cuando, sonreía con diversión._

_—Ah —dije yo, de forma inteligente—. ¿Y de qué va?_

_Albus suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su misteriosa bebida._

_—Es una trilogía basada en la mitología egipcia. Es la historia de dos hermanos, que son descendientes de antiguos faraones egipcios, y pueden emplear magia egipcia antigua, gracias al poder de los antiguos dioses egipcios, para derrotar a Apofis —respondió Albus. Yo le miré._

_—Por supuesto, lo entiendo —respondí, aunque más bien, le lanzaba mi mejor mirada de "¿What?". Decidí cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué estás bebiendo?_

_—Manzanilla —respondió Albus, con un suspiro._

_—¡¿Manzanilla?! —repetí, poniéndome de pie de golpe._

_—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Albus, confuso ante mi reacción._

_—No me gusta el olor a manzanilla —mentí—. Me voy a la cama._

_Rápidamente, me dirigí al dormitorio, echándome sobre la cama, una vez estuve a solas. Cuando era pequeño, un día, se me cayó encima una taza llena de manzanilla hirviendo. Desde ese momento, no era capaz de ver una taza de manzanilla, sin ponerme nervioso. Imaginaba que la taza se abalanzaría sobre mí, quemándome con infusión de hierbas hirviendo._

_La puerta se abrió, y entró Albus. Aún llevaba en su mano la taza que portaba aquel brebaje del demonio. Sin mediar palabra, Albus acabó de beberse la manzanilla, mientras se acercaba a mí. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras dejaba la taza vacía en el suelo. Me miró con esos ojos verdes que tan bien le sentaban,_

_—¿Por qué no te gusta la manzanilla? —me preguntó, sin rodeos._

_—Yo... —dije, buscando una excusa. No me apetecía contarle sobre mi ducha accidentada con manzanilla hirviendo, cuando poseía cuatro años._

_—No importa —murmuró Albus, acercándose un poco más. Rodeé los ojos. ¿Para qué preguntaba, si luego no quería saber la respuesta?—. Sé una manera para que te guste la manzanilla._

_Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Podía oler su aliento, que olía a manzanilla._

_—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? —pregunté, sintiendo como mi pulso se aceleraba._

_—Así —respondió él, uniendo sus labios contra los míos._

_El beso fue algo rápido, pero pude notar que sus labios sabían a manzanilla._

_—Creo que puede servir —dije, volviendo a besar a Albus._

—Y así fue como Albus y yo nos hicimos novios —terminó de explicar Scorpius, a su público.

—No sabía lo de la manzanilla —reveló Alyson, tras un cuantos segundos en silencio.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Albus.

—Ha sido un relato interesante —murmuró Rose, mirando su reloj—. Es casi la hora de la cena. Será mejor que vayamos yendo.

Alyson asintió. Entonces, acercó a Rose hacía ella, y la besó. Scorpius se quedó mirando, antes de que Albus tirase de él, y lo besase.

—Esta todo bien —fue lo único que dijo Albus. Scorpius lo miró, recordando los olores de su Amortenia: **bosque, eucalipto** y **manzanilla.**

—Esta todo bien —confirmó Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**tercer y último capítulo de este three-shot, del reto "Amortenia al azar", con el olor a manzanilla.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
